<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Why Don't you Jump off the Tower by catchmxifyoucan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764846">Why Don't you Jump off the Tower</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan'>catchmxifyoucan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Final fight for l'manburg, Gen, POV First Person, Suicide in second ending, Tommy POV, Tommyinnit fights Dream, its just the final fight i don't know what you want from me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:22:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmxifyoucan/pseuds/catchmxifyoucan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was too fucking late. Philza and Techno had already spawned multiple withers. Holy shit. The obsidian grid thing stood menacingly over L’manburg, a promise of destruction. Tubbo stood next to me still in his presidential suit a steely glint in his bright blue eyes. They haven’t looked like that since the day he threw me out. What would have happened if he didn’t? </p><p>I paused for a second looking at nothing. There wasn’t time for this, he made his choices and I made mine. but now we fight for our home. The home we made all those months ago. Our L’manburg.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was too fucking late. Philza and Techno had already spawned multiple withers. Holy shit. The obsidian grid thing stood menacingly over L’manburg, a promise of destruction. Tubbo stood next to me still in his presidential suit a steely glint in his bright blue eyes. They haven’t looked like that since the day he threw me out. What would have happened if he didn’t? </p><p>I paused for a second looking at nothing. There wasn’t time for this, he made his choices and I made mine. but now we fight for our home. The home we made all those months ago. Our L’manburg. </p><p>I could hear Techno yelling at the center of L’manburg “Ok you guys can have your 20 minutes we’ll be here doing nothing at all” Phil started laughing as he sat on a pillar watching Techno as he started to summon more withers. </p><p>I took a step back. Thoughts were racing through my head, too many thoughts to say or straighten out.<br/>
“Look, We have one shot at this or it’s all gone. And I know it looks bad right now but we gotta try.” I said not daring to look away from what was happening at the base of the wooden prime path I made so long ago. Tubbo put his hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eyes<br/>
“We fight until we get it back or it turns to fucking bedrock”  </p><p>I placed an arrogant smirk on my face as if I did this every day, yknow. Fight the blade. I pulled out my crossbow and aimed an arrow at his neck and let it fly. I ran in pulling my sword out and jumping into the fray of the fight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Probably not my smartest move but either way it was my move. Tubbo was drawing his sword and fighting one of the withers behind me. I wished I could turn and help him but I had bigger problems. </p><p>My arrow hit against his glowing armour and bounced off it onto the ground. He let out a cruel laugh “You said it yourself Tommy, I’m just the Blade. This isn’t a fight your going to win.” I ignored him and jumped at him driving my blade at his chest. He blocked me and looked me dead in the eyes. There was something there. Something I didn’t want to place. </p><p>He pushed me off him easily. I regained my balance cursing my scrawny frame. “Why did you do this?” I yelled from my perch across from him “Why couldn’t you just let us be? We weren’t hurting you!” I gipped his axe tight in my hand. I am worthy no matter what he says about me. </p><p>Techno let out a snort “I told you what I was going to do, I trusted you I thought of you as a friend.” He stopped at that straightening his cloak. “But that doesn’t matter now. You left me for Tubbo the person who threw you out. This is happening Tommy, and there is nothing you can do to stop it.” He smiled to himself at that and looked up to the sky as if on cue TNT started raining down from that weird obsidian grid. I screamed as it all came crashing down around me. Philza and Techno laughed and cheered. As the only home, I’ve ever known fell again. </p><p>I took my axe out and tried once again to fight Techno before I even made contact he threw me to the side. My ears were ringing from the explosions behind me as I stood up. I could feel bruises start to form bright and painful all over my body. “I came back because tubbo is my best friend. Governments aren’t as Important as people. I was worse than everyone I didn’t want to be.” I loudly said to Techno as he watched me struggle to stay standing. “I’m a person Tommy. I’m more than just the blade.” He quietly said his eyes were bright as he loaded his rocket launcher and pointed at me. “This is how it is Tommy. History repeats its self.” I heard the blast of the gun before I saw it. I braced myself for impact. </p><p>But it never came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the final chapter that follows in a "line" I have two endings in mind for this and I couldn't figure out which one i wanted to post so im posting both. i will be saying which ending it is at the start and i will keep them each to one chapter so things are cleaner. </p><p>Ive also started playing with spacing more in this story so we will see how that goes anyways enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I looked up and i could see Tubbo sitting in front of me. His old scares open, scar tissue and bandages were stained with fresh red blood as his breathing became more and more shallow. “Oh fuck, oh fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” I muttered as I wrapped his jacket around the wound to try and stop the blood flow. “Don’t you dare fucking die on me Tubbo I just got you back.” I was slowly getting louder as I put my body weight on the gash down his chest scared to get a really good look at it. I didn’t care about what Techno was doing. It didn’t seem to matter. </p><p>I looked up at Techno as he kneeled down next to me looking down at tubbos almost unconscious body under me “I told you I would do this.” He said softly to me “It didn’t have to be this way.” He then took his sword and drove it into my shoulder </p><p>I somehow manged to stay balanced keeping my weight on Tubbo and bringing my hand to my shoulder. I didn’t want to look at the wound but I could feel hot blood springing from under my hand. The pain was blinding at first taking me out of my own head. Sharp and unrelenting. It seemed like hours before I could hear the explosions that still rained over L’manburg. </p><p>I knew that I we were in way more fucking danger here so I started to build. Up and up until we hit the gird that the fuckton of tnt was falling from. I was starting to get lightheaded as blood continued to flow from the wound.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. First Ending</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Big Q who I almost forgot was here started to softly sing the L’manburg anthem. Then wilbur joined, Then tubbo. Slowly we all started softly singing </p><p>My L’manburg. </p><p>Our finished symphony, forever unfinished. </p><p> </p><p> This is the "good ending" I will be posting the next part at some point soon hopefully!</p><p>anyways i hope you enjoy this version of the story!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something. There had to be something up here to help us. It was pretty bare the obsition was cold against my now ripped jeans. The explosions were quieter now. Distant.<br/>On the back of the tower, I built there was a large bundle of bandages. I know I didn’t put them there but whoever did probably saved our lives. I took the first bundle and started to get a better wrap to stop the blood still flowing from The Bruns on Tubbos chest. I looked down at my handiwork, it wasn’t great but it did the job fine, his breathing had started to even out. He looked to just be knocked out the blood loss was slowing down at least. I then tried to patch my arm up. It stung like hell as I put the water over it. I sat there for a bit catching my breath. </p><p>The sun was setting over what was L’manburg it was oddly beautiful in its own broken way. Sitting on the thing that was the death of everything I’ve known next to my best friend who was one misstep from death. I’m fucking scared. I don’t say that a lot but we failed and the days not even over. </p><p>Tubbo started to stir but didn’t wake up. I let out a sigh that I didn’t realize I was holding in. He wasn’t fucking dead. Holy fuck. I finally stood up and got a good look around. It was all I expected, black rocks floating in the sky with TNT canons. I saw a silhouette near one of the canons loading it. I was tired and I could barely lift my left arm but I couldn’t care less. I took out my axe and yelled “Oy! Bitch! Get away from that canon” </p><p>The figure turned around so I could see his face or, mask. The white smiling mask looked at me. unrelenting. It brought back memories I didn’t want to remember. His hand was held in a fist his bright green jacket was a stark contrast to the dark sky behind him. </p><p>“Hello Tommy”  </p><p>Dream started to walk towards me, The blank eyes staring at me as if daring me to fight him. “You fucker.” I muttered waiting for his big speech that I knew was coming. He sat in silence for a few seconds soaking it in. “Well spit it out. I know you love to talk.” He laughed “Come on Tommy, You know what's going on. I destroyed L’manburg. I won” He spat raising his sword to me. “You know you couldn’t save it. Why don’t you go jump off that tower?” </p><p>Something snapped inside. Everything Dream had ever done to me came flooding back. Exile, the discs, Tubbo. </p><p>This ended now. </p><p>I walked around him as quietly as I could trying to take him by surprise. <br/>It worked. I jumped on his back punching him trying to get a grip with my one good arm. Dream soon got his bearing and pulled me off of him throwing me into one of the canons. “Your so fun to play with Tommy. You know you can’t win this.” I ignored him jumping up again and pushing him to the ground. Trying to pin him I said calmly “I’m not your plaything” and held the sword to his neck. And before he could say anything else I brought the sword down on him. </p><p>His breathing slowed and his mask fell to the ground. He had a look of surprise on his face. He smirked and his body disappeared. </p><p>He had probably just respawned at his house or not house. I didn’t care. I fucking killed Dream. He had lost his first life, to me. His stuff was just floating there he didn’t have my discs and taking anything else would lead to a fight so I left it to despawn. </p><p>Quackity came up next to me as I still sat next to Tubbo waiting for him to come too. I had already stopped all the canons even if there was still fighting down there it didn’t matter it was already gone. Big Q looked way worse for wear, his beanie was blood-stained and crocked. He also had a slash down his face over his left eye blood had stopped flowing from it but it still looked bad. “You want a bandage for that Big Q? I said standing up to greet him.” <br/>“Yeah sure. Where the fuck did these bandages come from anyway.” He said as I started to wrap it around his head. I shrugged “I dunno, I found them here when we ran from Techno.” <br/>“Oh shit. I’m guessing that's what happened to Tubbo.” He said nodding towards Tubbo who was now sitting up holding his chest. He didn’t seem to notice us talking he looked to be in a lot of pain. </p><p>“Yeah, he jumped in front of Technos rocket launcher. Then Techno stabbed me and we came up here.” I stepped back and looked at the wrap on his face “That should protect it so it doesn’t get infected.” He shook his head. “You guys really went through it huh? At least we didn’t have to deal with that green bastard right?” He laughed and lied down on the floor </p><p>“I killed him,” I said loudly rooted to the spot. Quackity looked at me “Wait really? You fucking killed him? Holy shit let's go, dude!” He sounded genuinely happy with that. <br/>Coughing interrupted my thoughts I turned to Tubbo he was pale and just covered in his own blood. “Well you look like shit,” I said jokingly as I sat down next to him. He laughed before breaking into coughs “Yeah well,” He looked out at the horizon. The only light coming from the fires below. <br/>“It turned to bedrock.”<br/>I sighed as I made my way to the edge of the blocks and sat down. Finally looking out at the fucking crater that was my home. Tubbo ground as he lowered himself next to me. His eyes had a darkness to them that wasn’t there at the start of the fight. I knew why of course he faced his last death full-on and lived. It was clear from the look on his face that he was thinking about something. </p><p>Blue fell on both of our laps “Have some blue you two. You look sad.” Ghostbur had somehow come up to us. He looked like he had been crying. “Thanks, Wilbur.” I stood up then helped Tubbo up he leaned up against my good arm looking still light-headed. “It's gone, Wilbur. L’manburg is gone. I’m sorry” I heard Tubbo almost whisper next to me. “Yes, I know. But we can rebuild! It will be beautiful!” <br/>“Wilbur we aren’t going to rebuild, It's done.” My voice cracked as I said tears were silently falling down my face. <br/>Big Q who I almost forgot was here started to softly sing the L’manburg anthem. Then Wilbur joined, Then tubbo. Slowly we all started softly singing </p><p>My L’manburg. </p><p>Our finished symphony, forever unfinished.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Ending two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>His breathing stopped. </p><p>I checked his pulse not daring to believe it. <br/>He couldn’t be gone. <br/>I just got him back. <br/>Surely not. </p><p> </p><p>This is the more angsty sad ending!! I hope you enjoy</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HUGE WARNING FOR SUICIDE IN THIS CHAPTER I CANNOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH PLEASE TAKE CARE OF YOURSELF DRINK SOME WATER I AM NO LONGER ASKING. </p><p>i said i would get this out soon its the same day im not sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Finally, we got to the grid thing and I looked down at Tubbo, His eyes were still closed and his breathing was slowing down. Fuck. I looked around my head spinning from my own blood loss. But there was nothing there but the TNT canons. I took my shirt and tried to wrap it around my shoulder with minimal success. Someone was filling the canons on the other side of the grid but they didn’t seem to notice us. </p><p>Desperately I tried once again wrapping the jacket around Tubbos open wound but it wasn’t doing anything to stop the flow of blood from it. </p><p>His breathing stopped. </p><p>I checked his pulse not daring to believe it. <br/>He couldn’t be gone. <br/>I just got him back. <br/>Surely not. </p><p>I put my ear to his blood-stained chest listening for anything. The winter's wind was like ice on my wet bare chest. But that didn’t matter. </p><p>Nothing did right now. He was gone. </p><p>Tears fell down my face I wasn’t even aware of anything else I just sat there looking at his fucking dead body. He looked weirdly at peace. </p><p>My tears mixed with the blood n my hands and body. Everything hurt my shoulder was still bleeding but I didn’t care. Everyone I ever loved was gone. There was no one left that loved me. Ghosts weren’t the same. I don’t know if he wouldn’t even want to come back. <br/>I wouldn’t. </p><p>I got up from the place where he laid. His blood still covered my hands. <br/>It wasn’t even dry yet. </p><p>I sat next to the edge tempting fate. I really lost everything today. The discs didn’t seem to matter anymore. I felt a sword on my neck. </p><p>“Hello Tommy” </p><p>The voice struck memories in me I didn’t want to remember but I didn’t care. <br/>“Hello Dream. You here to kill me? Blow up L’manburg? Well, you won. Congratulations.” He took the sword down and sat next to me. “Come on Tommy wheres you spark.” he spat daring me to retaliate. “My best friend just died because of you. I’m not the fucking mood Dream.” Tears were still streaming down my face and my voice cracked as I said this but Dream didn’t seem to notice or care. <br/>“Well. That sucks. You lost everything huh. No one cares about you now do they.” It was true, even coming from Dream. No one cared. I’m back on that fucking tower. Everything has been so hard for so long. “Why don’t jump off that tower” I could feel his smile under the mask and he got up and walked away. Leaving me with my thoughts like I was back in exile. </p><p>I looked back at tubbos body that still hasn’t despawned. His last death. Maybe he would come back as a ghost it didn’t matter. I’ve been fucked over by everyone in this goddamn server. </p><p>I’m Done </p><p>I put my shirt back on and slid off the grid I felt at peace as I fell it was over. Finally. </p><p>The ground came racing towards me. Then nothing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>